1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of construction and pertains more particularly to conduit systems passing through structural members for electrical, venting, and plumbing requirements of the construction.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of construction, building codes exist that govern how conduit systems are routed through structural members of a frame construction. A conduit system may be any system of pipes or jackets used to carry water (in the case of plumbing), air and other gases (in the case of venting systems), or electrical wiring (in the case of electrical systems and components).
One aspect of building code deals with holes or bores placed through structural members of a framed building including wall studs, floors, and ceilings. The code typically specifies a nominal diameter for a hole that may be placed through a support member without a requirement for adding additional structural support to compensate for the weakening of the structural member.
In current art systems, round holes are conventionally used to provide passage of a conduit section through a solid support or structural member. Although codes may vary from region to region, the nominal diameter is typically about two inches for conduit for plumbing or for carrying electrical wiring. At or over 2 inches in diameter the code typically requires some support element such as a Simpson brace to be installed at the site of the hole to compensate for the weakening of the structural member. Conduit systems may range in diameter from very small, say one inch or less in diameter, to eight or more inches for some venting requirements. In any case, holes placed in structural members above a specific diameter must be reinforced causing additional expense to the construction in labor and materials.
What is clearly needed in the art is an adapter system for routing a conduit through structural members in a manner that reduces or eliminates labor and materials for reinforcing structural members that have been prepared to accept the conduit system.